bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sukot urn Voyuk
Sukot urn Voyuk is a Fe-Toa Mercenary. Biography Sukot urn Voyuk was born in a foriegn land, far from Mata Nui. The son of a noble, he was taught the ways of war from a young age, as well as learning the value and importance of gold. Participating in several wars his feudal nation fought, lived through his father's death, his rise as Count, and the invasion of his nation. While leading a host to war, Sukot tripped and fell off a cliff. Somehow, when he awoke, he'd arrived upon the island of Mata Nui. Realizing that he was broke, he wasn't at all happy. But then, he realized, that with his skills in battle, he could make himself as rich as can be, perhaps richer then he was before. So in the Great War, he fought, selling his services to the Koros, private individuals, and Makuta servants alike. All in all, he gained a vast amount of wealth. After Makuta 's demise, he has since gained a job in Ko-Koro , them not knowing his service with Makuta servants. He served in the Sanctum Guard without much distinction for a time. The most exciting part of his stay in Ko-Koro being an assignment from Ambages. An assignment to commit arson and many other crimes to smear the guard, and in effect its Captain, Korzaa, to increase the Vizier's appeal to the electorate. A job he performed to par. However, Sukot found himself unemployed after the fall of Ko-Koro to The Mangaia Pact. After fighting and being wounded in battle with the Nightfall upon the steps of the Sanctum, he scurried away to The Drifts. Personality Sukot is dominated by his need for wealth. This need drives him to take almost any job, as along as it pays. His goal is to retire one of, if not the richest man on Mata Nui. He has more of a desire for money then that of power. He'll take almost any job for money, but try to give him a political position-he'll back out. No matter the salary. As he sees politics as a rather costly, and overall worthless venture. Most of the time, he is cynical and snarky, and varies between friendly and unfriendly. He can be suave at times, and jerkish at other times. Being an exile from a foreign land, a noble one at that, he has a low opinion of the Mata Nuiians, one that he keeps to himself. He does, however, maintain a kind of love for the island itself. Sukot also has a deep sense of pride, in himself and his fighting skills. He has a moral code, albeit a loose one. He won't kill unless he was hired to, or in self defense. He won't harm those overly young, hit a woman out of malice, or kill an animal out of the blue. Likewise, if someone saves him from death, or gains his trust, he won't harm them. This is a leftover of the chivalric teachings he was taught as a youth. Appearance A tall Toa, of medium weight and athletic build. Sukot has brown and gunmetal armor, which he covers with black-brown leather armor. This over-armor protects his forearms, lower legs, chest, knees, elbows, and shoulders. Over this, he wears a pair of leather boots, and a dark grey greatcoat. Skills Sukot is a veteran soldier, skilled in the methods of combat, and a working knowledge of tactics. He has decent skill with his element. He also has a knack for reading people, and a kind of street smart sense to him. He is also well-read and well educated, with surprisingly refined tastes. He has a understanding, and loathing, of politics and intrigue. Home Sukot lives in a small estate, made with the wealth he gathered in the Great War. This, Villa Voyuk, is a two story home centered around a central courtyard. It has three bedrooms, three baths, a spacious dining room and kitchen and great room. It also has an underground root celler. It is in a rather isolated locale near the Massif , on the Le-Wahi side near a river. Category:Mercenaries Category:Fe-Toa Category:Characters